Abe Sapien and Anahita Bruttenholm
by HolmesHarleyWatson
Summary: A long time ago, Professor Bruttenholm aka Professor Broom had a Daughter with a Native American Seer; a tribal leader and Shaman to her people. She could not leave her tribe for him and He could not leave the BPRD for her. Over the years he has kept in touch with her and watched his daughter from afar. What happened to the tribe? Why is Anahita the only survivor? And Abe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Goddess of the Water

Abraham Sapien awoke again with a start for the third night in a row; gills flapping as he sucked in great lung fulls of oxygen converted from the water he was currently floating in. The damned dream had been plaguing him on and off for months now, but these last three nights had been unbearably real to him; more a vision or foretelling than a dream. He shook his head and sped to the surface of his tank, climbing onto the deck surrounding its top and toweling off irritably. The Chronometer mounted on the wall told him that it was 4:10 AM and the continued racing of his pulse and agitation at himself told him that he would not be getting anymore sleep tonight. He wrapped himself in a long fleece navy blue robe and descended the stairs atop his tank to the main floor of the library. Professor Broom had dozed off on a settee before the fireplace; a heavy leather bound tome across his lap and his spectacles barely clinging to the edge of his nose. Abe crept passed him and snatched up one of the books that were perched in front of his tank from its stand, making his way out of the library quietly and heading down the hall towards the cafeteria where most of the human agents took their meals. Abe figured that if he had to be awake, then he may as well have proper tea as well. The cafeteria was always a hub of activity no matter what time of day it was due to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense being staffed round the clock with agents and researchers and interns alike. A clatter of plates and glasses and a hum of chit chat from the seated diners greeted him as he entered, the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes making his stomach rumble. Perhaps he would have breakfast too. Abe's favorite delicacy was the 1000 year old rotten eggs he consumed regularly, but at Hell Boy's persuasion he had been varying his diet of late to include some human cuisine as well. Finding that he had a particular fondness for omelets and cheese and bacon as far as breakfast fare was concerned. Abe could still not stomach overly sweet tasting dishes; so pancakes and waffles and French toast were out. Abe ordered a pot of strong black tea with lemon and a spinach, cheese, and bacon omelet; taking a seat at the back of the cafeteria and opening the book he had taken out of the library with him. He read and reread the same two verses of the same poem before he realized that it was hopeless and gave up completely, closing the book as the waiter came with his order and he sipped his hot tea while letting his mind wander back to the dream….

 _He had been running after something, chasing it across the sandy shores of a beach he did not recognize. Wherever it was, it was a gray and foggy morning and it was bitterly cold as an icy mist whipped relentlessly across Abe's face, biting into the ichthyo sapiens skin and chilling him to the core. Abe nearly fell as the creature he was chasing changed direction sharply, heading into the shallows and getting swallowed by the waves quickly; the dense seaweed and white capped waves disguising its shape and providing camouflage. Abe dove into the water after it, his powerful legs kicking as he tread water at breakneck speeds and nearly caught up before searing pain seized him; halting him mid swim and making it hard to breathe as his gills froze in place as though paralyzed. He struggled in place, the sight of long electric purple tendrils in his peripheral vision telling him that he had been caught by some kind of monstrous jellyfish-like creature. Abe's lungs protested as his gills failed to convert oxygen from the water around him and just when he felt he might explode from the pressure as the tendrils squeezed tighter; he saw her. She was human; or at least that's what she appeared to be as she swam towards him unnaturally fast, halting feet away from him and raising her hands, palms outward and outstretched. Abe tried to see her face more clearly, but her long black hair swirled around her with the tide, partially obscuring his view. He scrunched his eyes shut as a blinding light surrounded him, emanating from the mystery girl and he knew blissful relief as the tendrils loosened their death grip and freed him; leaving him gasping, gills fluttering desperately as he heaved in lung fulls of oxygen. Abe had sunk to the ocean floor on his knees, too weak to even try to swim to the surface, much less the shore. He was then aware of her touch on his shoulder as he managed to lift his head and gaze up into her still partially obscured face as she stared down at him, her brown eyes piercing and curious as they met his obsidian ones. Abe wanted to reach out to her, but he was far too weak from the attack and subsequent lack of oxygen. He felt his vision darkening around the edges, the last thing he would see was her dark and beautiful gaze piercing into his soul…._

Then he would awake in his tank the same way he had earlier, the feeling of the pressure from lack of oxygen combined with the burning and searing from the feeling of the phantom tendrils of his dream still haunting his first waking moments. When he had begun having the dream months ago, he had thought that it was merely the product of his overactive imagination and boredom from little to no activity on the field of late. The repetition of the dream and its intensity and persistence was driving Abe mad lately though, and he had to get to the bottom of what was causing these repetitive nocturnal forays. Who in the world was this mystery girl? She appeared much too frequently and with far too much intensity to merely be a figment of Abe's imagination. He made up his mind to finish his tea and return to the library; where Professor Broom would hopefully be awake and ready to help Abraham find the answers to his questions.


	2. Chapter 2: She's In Trouble

Chapter 2: She's in trouble

Abraham was walking back along the corridors toward the library when his pager went off, blue lights flashing and alerting him to trouble. He jogged towards the library, nearly colliding with Agent John Myers as he ran from the direction of Hell Boy's quarters.

"What is it?" Abe asked Myers, reaching the library doors first and pulling one open for the obviously winded agent.

"Not sure, its from The Professors secure line." He replied, both of them shocked to see Hell Boy and Liz had beat them to the library this early in the morning at the sound of their pagers.

"I told ya years ago that She didn't belong on the outside Pops," HB was saying around the perpetual cigar that was almost always protruding from his mouth.

"She didn't have anything to do with this. She didn't do this," Professor Broom said distractedly as he took several guns and a crossbow from a hidden compartment in the library wall, rosary beads swinging from his wrist, the crucifix flashing in the light.

"Who are we discussing?" Abe asked, cocking his head in curiosity. He took in the sight of Professor Brooms pallor and distraction as he took the crossbow and slung a quiver full of arrows over his shoulder.

"Better suit up Blue, I'll explain along the way," Hell Boy replied, hoisting a gun the size of a small cannon. Abe scrambled up to the deck above his tank and disappeared into his bedroom/study, hastily pulling on his tactical wet suit and portable respirator and snapping his goggles onto his head just in case. His mind was whirling as he rejoined his crew below; he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Professor Broom so agitated over a mission, except for when Hell Boy himself was in danger.

"What is this? What's going on?" Manning burst into the library clumsily; looking from Hell Boy to Abe and finally to Professor Broom, a person that he normally depended on to see reason.

"I'm taking the team into New Mexico, there is an urgent situation there. We may be gone for several days, but Kraus will be here should you require assistance," He said nonchalantly, pushing passed Manning; who wore a completely flabbergasted expression. He was so astounded at the Professors unusual manner that he stood rooted to the spot in the library as Abe, Hell Boy, and Liz followed Professor Broom out of the library and down the corridor before he shook himself from his stupor and ran after them.

"Wait! Hey, wait! You can't just take the team on some unauthorized excursion to _New Mexico!"_ he exclaimed, catching up to them and tugging on Professor Brooms arm in irritation. Professor Broom turned in exasperation and Hell Boy audibly grit his teeth in frustration, his patience wearing very thin as it usually did with Manning.

"Water Lily," Professor Broom said, as though the name of the plant explained everything. Just as Abe made to ask if Professor Broom was feeling well, Manning halted his actions at once, closing his mouth and straightening his posture.

"I see," Manning replied tensely, backing away from the team and nodding.

"Just be sure to keep a channel open so we can keep an eye on you, its easy to get lost out in that type of terrain." Manning continued, to the utter confusion of Abe and Myers; though Hell Boy and Liz seemed to understand his remarks. Professor Broom seemed satisfied with his answers however, because he turned away and lead the team down the corridor once more and to the elevator that lead to the BPRD garage and aircraft hangar.

"Um, Red? Anytime that you're willing to start with the explanations would be great." Abe said as they piled into the elevator and descended to the lower levels of the government facility they called home.

"Abraham, I think in this case; I may be able to explain this situation far better than my Son can," Professor Broom replied as they stepped out of the elevator and into the aircraft hangar. Abe had never seen Hell Boy look so solemn as his hulking figure boarded the plane with Liz trailing behind him, placing her hand on his forearm supportively. Abe and Myers followed Professor Broom onto the plane and took their seats alongside him as they went taxiing down the runway post-haste. The Professor sighed and removed his spectacles, rubbing his eyes and gathering his wits about him.

"Twenty-three years ago, I was working with an Apache Medicine Man named Nantan and his Daughter Kushala in the mountains of New Mexico on a case involving a cursed Aztec artifact that was buried there. Hell Boy was about eleven years old at the time and he was a handful and I was afraid of leaving him behind here with only the agents to look after him, but the case was much too dangerous and complex for him to come along. When I arrived in New Mexico, the situation there was already dire; the Aztec Totem's curse had been unleashed on the Apache tribal grounds. The curse was causing their young men to become possessed and to die all within seven days' time and it leapt from victim to victim like a plague. Nantan and Kushala had attempted every healing ritual that they knew of; rejecting assistance from the BPRD until the curse possessed and killed Nantan's only Son and Kushala's twin brother Kuruk. Kushala and Kuruk were nigh inseparable their entire lives; and Kushala didn't take his death well at all. She attempted suicide the night of his funeral and had it not been for Nantan's swift action and gifted healing abilities; he would have lost both of his children that night. When I arrived on their reservation in New Mexico, Nantan was nearly a broken man and the Chief of their tribe had taken the remaining young men and fled in an attempt to save them from the curse. He had told me that Kushala could no longer be left alone to her own devices due to her depression and suicidal tendencies; so, he had locked her in her room after stripping it of anything she could use to harm herself. My main focus was the Aztec Totem itself, but I felt a great sympathy for Nantan's situation as I was a young Father myself; and I began to try to talk to Kushala and see if I could reach her somehow. My intentions were innocent enough at the time but spending eight months in the mountains of New Mexico with Kushala, Nantan, and their people had led me to feel a deep fondness for them all; but Kushala had stolen my heart completely." Professor Broom's voice waivered and he halted in his narration, swallowing thickly

"You fell in love with her…." Abe murmured, feeling the Professor's emotions radiating from him in strong waves, negating Abe's usual need for physical contact to read thoughts and emotions.

"I did. After eight months of grueling research and harrowing attempts; Nantan and I had succeeded in breaking the curse and destroying the Totem for good, but my heart was completely lost to Kushala. Nantan gave us his blessing so long as we were married on their land, and we were only too happy to oblige his wishes. A month after we broke the curse; Kushala and I were married and for the first time in my life; I was seriously considering leaving the BRPD. I had told Nantan and Kushala about Hell Boy and they met him for themselves when he agreed to be the ring-bearer for our wedding. They were accepting of him in ways that no other people in the outside world had ever been and it all seemed to be settled, but the government had other plans. They told me that in no uncertain circumstances would they allow Hell Boy to ever permanently leave the BPRD and that if we removed him, they would find us and kill him. Kushala then suggested she leave her people and come and live here with Hell Boy and I, but none of Nantan's other Daughters had inherited his powers as a Healer,"

"So, she couldn't leave her people," Hell Boy spoke for the first time since they had boarded the plane, his eyes downcast and his voice solemn.

"You should've just let them kill me in that cave Pops. If you had, none of this shit would've happened. You could have just been happy with your wife and Daughter; happy with your family. Instead,-"

" _You_ are my Family Hell Boy, you are my Son. You always have been, you always will be. None of what has happened is your fault," Professor Broom interrupted, standing and embracing his Son to the best of his abilities due to their difference in size.

"Daughter?" Abe and Myers asked at the same time, mouths agape.

"Yes. Shortly after our wedding, Kushala had become pregnant with our Daughter Anahita; who is now the only surviving member of an attack on their reservation. Kushala and 187 other Apaches were inexplicably slaughtered last night; and Anahita has taken refuge in the mountains. We must find her as soon as we possibly can, she's in grave danger."


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt for Anahita

Chapter 3: The Hunt for Anahita

Abe and Myers sat in quiet pensiveness with Professor Broom for a quarter of an hour until Abe broke the silence.

"Professor, you said 'Water Lily' to Manning as an explanation for where we were going. What did that mean?" he asked curiously.

"About ten years ago, just after Anahita's coming of age ritual, she came to visit us and stay in one of the cabins the BPRD owns near the Cheyenne Mountains. At the time, we were only working on research and there had not been any fires to put out so to speak; and I had hoped that Anahita's visit would be uneventful, but it wasn't."

"Nope. Pops and I went out to the mountains, but we weren't the only government officials in the area. The CIA had become aware of a terrorist threat from Russia, but they couldn't locate the nuclear explosives that had been planted by some loony sympathizers and time was running out. Anahita had seen the men searching the area when she had gone out at dawn to watch the sunrise and told them she could help them locate and contain the explosion. They thought that she was some kind of lunatic until she came and woke Pops up and was begging him to tell them to let her help before it was too late." Hell Boy said with a smile at the memory of his would-be Sister.

"Of course after I showed them my clearance and they realized I worked for the BPRD, they took Anahita much more seriously. She was able to locate and disarm the nuclear explosions with her abilities, thus saving thousands of lives. She received The Congressional Medal of Honor for her trouble; as well as her own code name 'Water Lily' which is known by heads of national security in every state. Needless to say, we are quite proud of Anahita." Professor Broom said with pride for his Daughter.

"She's...Special then? Like her Mother with her healing abilities?" Myers asked, taking a sip from his coffee thermos.

"It goes far beyond the abilities that Kushala had. Kushala was a healer, shaman, medicine woman, and seer; a vital member of her tribe. Anahita has definitely inherited her Mothers traits as a healer, but she also has rare abilities of her own. She has a bond with the earth, the water, the sky; the entire natural world around her is like putty in her hands for her to control. I have seen her bring rain to draught ridden tribal lands and dry up flooding from a monsoon, all within moments. She has a very strong connection with water as well; she has been known to swim in it for days without surfacing for air or tiring at all, even though her speeds in the water have been clocked at 82 miles an hour under water. A talent which is not possible to any other human in the world." Professor Broom explained with a hint of pride.

"That's nearly as fast as I can swim," Abe said in awe, becoming more curious and eager to meet the Professors daughter.

"Yes Abraham, and as much as I will always miss my dear Kushala, I will feel much more at ease with Anahita at home with us at the BPRD." Professor Broom confessed, with Hell boy nodding in agreement.

"It would be nice just having another girl to talk to," Liz piped up from her window seat as the pilot announced that they should all take their seats and prepare for touchdown.

They landed on an abandoned strip in New Mexico near Lake Cochiti and exited the plane, being met by a large waste management truck as was their usual Protocol, the agent driving it handed Agent Myers the keys and boarded the plane to wait for the teams return. Professor Broom clamored into the passenger seat while Myers started the truck and flicked a switch that activated the hydraulics to open the back. The back opened to reveal padded seating along the walls equipped with seat harnesses as well as weapons and computer equipment.

"Just like home," Hell Boy said sarcastically as he jumped up into the truck and turned to help Liz and Abe into the monstrosity on wheels. Abe sat at the computer, looking at the navigation information as they trundled on towards the beaches of Cochiti Lake; where Professor Broom knew his Daughter would most likely run to hide in an emergency.

Anahita had indeed headed to the beach after the shadow creatures had invaded their reservation and annihilated her entire tribe; including her Mother, her 10 Aunts, and all of the friends that she had grown up with. The attack had happened fast; beginning around 3AM that morning and lasting only fifteen minutes with Anahita and her Mother being the final survivors as they used their abilities to ward off the invaders as long as they could until they were overtaken and Kushala shielded her daughter, sacrificing herself so Anahita could escape. She had fled her tribes' lands as the shadows engulfed her Mother's body, not even leaving a corpse behind for burial. The rosary that was perpetually present on her wrist, (identical to her Fathers) was equipped with a hidden panic button that she activated as soon as she reached the shoreline and the safety of a cave that she had been using as a hideout since she was a child. She had stocked canned food and blankets there throughout the years and her Father had known of the caves existence since she had begun using it. Anahita waited well after dusk without a sign of the shadow beings and no word yet from her Father, though the panic button on her rosary had gone from red to green; a clear indication that he had pressed the button on his own rosary in answer to her distress call and was on his way to her. She had opened an aluminum package of rations and conjured a small black fire curling up beneath a blanket when a distant rumbling sound could be heard at a distance, growing louder by the second.

"Damn," She sighed as she gathered her weapons closer to her and crouched low to peer out at the night. She had read about shadow beings in the supernatural texts that her Father had given her from his days as a student researcher, but nothing she could remember had prepared her to fight against what had attacked them and if they were coming closer to the beach now, she would rather face them head on and die with honor than cower in a cave like a scared mountain lion kit. Anahita unsheathed her Sais and charged out of the cave, only to be met by...headlights? She sighed in relief as she saw her Father jump from the passenger side of a huge waste management truck; betraying his own supernatural strength despite his appearance as an older man. Anahita resheathed her weapons and ran into his arms, finally letting loose the sob that she had been holding in and the grief she had been hiding for the sake of her own survival. Professor Broom held his Daughter in his arms and kissed the top of her head, meeting Hellboy's somber gaze. HB stood beside them awkwardly, unsure if Anahita held him partially responsible for her insurmountable losses until she pulled away from her Father and pulled him into an embrace to the best of her abilities due to how tiny she was compared to her 'Brother'.

"I'm so sorry Sweetie," He intimated softly as she sniffed and dried her tears, nodding.

"Anahita, it's so nice to meet you at last, HB talks about you all of the time. I feel like I know you already." Liz said, stepping forward and putting out her hand.

"Oh, you must be Liz!" Anahita said, bypassing Liz' hand and embracing her like a Sister. Liz smiled and hugged back, liking this new addition to their quirky team already.

"Anahita, this is Agent John Myers, your Brothers Liaison." Professor Broom introduced. Myers gave her hand a polite shake and a soft smile.

"And last, but not least; this is Agent Abraham Sapien, your Brothers partner and friend at the BPRD," Her Father stepped aside and Anahita gasped as she met Abrahams eyes.

"I've been dreaming of you," They said in unison. Abraham took Anahita's hand and gave it a soft kiss; completely uncharacteristic of him. Anahita felt a sudden wave of lightheadedness and lightening stuck the ground at their feet, engulfing Abe and Anahita and lifting them into the air in a graceful levitating arc until there was a great boom of thunder and they both fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: Once done, it cant be undone

Chapter 4: Once done, it cannot be undone

Abraham landed hard but tucked and rolled; recovering quickly due to his enhanced anatomy and swift healing capabilities. Anahita had not been as lucky, she fell to the ground unconscious and laid still; her breathing the only sign that she was indeed alive after a fall from more than 100 feet in the air. Professor Broom ran to his Daughters side with Hellboy following close on his heels. Liz and Myers came towards Abe cautiously, exchanging looks of concern and trepidation. Just as Abe was about to ask them what was wrong, he was distracted by a soft glow illuminating the complex markings on his skin and he winced as he felt very aware of an aching need to be nearer to the young woman laying prone on the ground. What the Hell was wrong with him? He felt the vibration of a metaphysical shift around them as a connection that he could not describe formed between Anahita and himself. He gasped as he sensed her emotions and thoughts so strongly that it was as if they were his own. He sensed her confusion and physical pain from her fall; her grief from the death of her Mother and Aunts, her grief for the death of her entire tribe.

"Abe, what is it?" Liz asked, swallowing nervously as she put out a hand to touch his shoulder. Abe stepped around her and went to kneel at Anahita's side; becoming aware of her unconscious need for him to be closer to her as well, mirroring his own need to be with her. Professor Broom was tending to a large gash on her head that bled profusely, but Abe somehow knew that he could help her far more efficiently. He hesitantly reached out his hand and touched the wound, causing his skin to glow even brighter at the contact between them as the wound healed instantly and even the blood that had begun to soak the sand below her disappeared completely. The blue light seemed to stretch between them for a moment, blinding the others around them as a strong wind whipped around them all. As suddenly as the light appeared, it vanished as Anahita gasped awake; meeting Abe's eyes. She made to rise to a sitting position, but she fell back; losing consciousness once more. To the astonishment of his friends, Abe had no hesitation as he scooped her up, cradling her in his arms as he headed back towards the truck.

"We have to get her home quickly," He said to them over his shoulder, boarding the truck with his precious cargo.

"What the hell is happening?" Hellboy asked Professor Broom, who seemed extremely shaken but also wore a smile on his face.

"I will explain, but not here. Abraham is right; we have to get her away from here."

The ride in the truck back to the landing strip was tense as Abe still held Anahita close to him protectively. Hellboy frowned in silence, at a cross roads with his emotions; on the one hand he was angry about Abe holding his would-be Sister so closely and on the other, he trusted Abe like a Brother. He and Abe had been through hell and back- _LITERALLY-_ and Abe had proven over the decades of their friendship that he was brave, skilled, reliable, intelligent, kind, and loyal. All qualities that Hellboy would hope that his Sisters future love interest would embody; because he had an inkling suspicion that that's what was happening here between the two of them, he just didn't understand how it had happened. Once they arrived at the landing strip, Abe took Anahita and boarded the plane, strapping her onto a stretcher as Professor Broom attached a heart monitor and a blood pressure cuff to gauge her vital signs; though he had a sneaking suspicion that she was fine.

"Professor, you seem to understand what's happening here? Between Anahita and I?" Abe asked hesitantly, unsure if Professor Broom was angry with him over this strange situation or not.

"Yeah, you feel up to sharing Dad?" Hellboy asked quietly.

Professor Broom looked between Abe and Hellboy as though sizing the two of them up properly, then he shrugged and took a seat near the stretcher Anahita lay in, motioning for Abe and his Son to do the same.

"There was a reason that Kushala and I knew we were supposed to be together all those years before; just as there is a reason that I knew that she had died today before I received the distress call from Anahita. For Anahita and her people, there is a tradition of sorts for certain members of the tribe. For some; finding a husband or wife is no more complicated than it is for most, for others; the universe has other plans. Apache adolescents go through a coming of age ceremony as I had mentioned before. Part of that ceremony for some is finding out from their deity Ussen if he has chosen a predestined soulmate for them. Kushala had been told that Ussen had chosen a mate for her and that he would show her who this person was in dreams for three consecutive moons prior to our meeting. Kushala and I had been both overjoyed and filled with trepidation when Anahita had told us after her coming of age ceremony years ago that Ussen had given the same message to her. Anahita called me three months ago to tell me that Ussen had sent her the dreams, but that she did not want to divulge who the person was until she was sure that they would meet. Little did I know that I would bring you to her Abraham," The Professor said with a fond smile. Abe's jaw dropped, and he shook his head, completely flabbergasted and speechless.

"But, I-I can't be- how?" He finally managed to gasp, his gills fluttering in agitation.

"Ussen has chosen and we must respect that. There is divine reasoning for the two of you to be together, and you and I are luckier than most. Most people must go on a blind quest for a lover and companion; while ours is practically handed to us and us to them. I know this is quite shocking, but I assure you that everything will be fine." The Professor assured Abraham, knowing how sensitive the Ichthyo Sapiens was and how trying this situation had been to him over 23 years prior.

"So now they have to get hitched?" Hellboy asked, not looking so happy with the entire situation.

"A conventional marriage ceremony at this point would be merely for the benefit of friends and family; the supernatural lightning, thunder, and wind was a sign of Ussen joining the two of you. The nature of each bonding by Ussen is unique to each couple and no two couples are ever bonded the same. We shall have to wait and see as you spend time together what develops; and Hellboy, I expect you to be supportive of your Sister and Abraham. After all, he is your Brother in law now and the two of you have always gotten on well before now. At least Anahita was not bonded to a complete stranger the way I was to Kushala." Hellboy deflated at Professor Brooms words and Abe winced slightly as a feeling of fear that did not belong to him clenched at his chest.

"She's afraid…. I can feel her emotions. I don't think she realizes that she's safe." Abe said, hesitantly touching his hand to hers. Hellboy rose from his seat and exited the small cabin they were gathered in to go to the main cabin where Liz and Myers were to give them some privacy. He would mull this over once they were back at the BPRD, there was too much to think about and they were at too high an altitude for him to sort his feelings right now.

Anahita shifted unconsciously closer to Abe, her head tossing on the pillow uncomfortably as her features constricted almost painfully.

"I think that I need to give the two of you some space now that I know Anahita is stable," Professor Broom said, rising to join the others in the adjacent cabin.

"But Professor, I have no idea-

"She seems uncomfortable when you aren't holding her close to you; I would start there as a way to comfort her while you figure out how the bond has effected the both of you. She needs to know that you're close by. If Anahita's experience is anything akin to her Mother's she will be unconscious for another couple of hours, so she will awaken once we are back at the BPRD. If it's any small consolation, she does share many of your own interests and is a fiercely intelligent young woman," He said as Abe carefully cradled her in his arms again, watching almost mystified as she curled into his embrace once more and lay still and peaceful.

"What if she hates me? I mean, _look at me."_ Abe sighed as he stared down at her, taking in her long black hair, tan complexion, high cheekbones, and full lips.

"Don't be absurd! Anahita loves her Brother more than anything, she is quite accustomed to beings that look different than she does. She was very excited when she called me to tell me that Ussen had sent her the dream of you three months ago, I would hardly consider that disgust at the way that your looks differ from hers. My Daughter is very different from other humans you may encounter. Just remember; she herself is special and extraordinary with her plethora of abilities. She has gone through much of her life so feared and revered by her tribe that she felt out of place in their presence at times as well." Professor Broom told him reassuringly, exiting the cabin and leaving Abe to his own thoughts as he held his Mate in his arms.


End file.
